Bleed
by GirlsDontCry
Summary: Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten into another fight. Kagome storms off. Naraku finds her and injects her with and dangerous poison. The only one that can save her is Sesshomaru. Will he and in what way can he help her.
1. Indorduction

Bleed

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten into another fight. Kagome storms off. Naraku finds her and injects her with and dangerous poison. The only one that can save her is Sesshomaru. Will he and in what way can he help her.

Author's Note: Okay this is my first one. Please be nice but give me some of you thoughts. I must warn you I am servile dyslexia. This causes me to have trouble reading and writing. So you may experience a lot spelling areas and bad grammar if you do so please and I will try to fix it.

Couples: Kagome x Sesshomaru. Sango x Miroku, Naraku x Kikyou, Inuyasha x (mystery),

Rating: Will BE Mature. Will have Lemons.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. If I did Kagome and Sesshomaru would have been together.


	2. Chapter 1 - Pain is Everywhere

Chapter One- Pain is Everywhere

Playlist

No Surprise- Daughtry

Bring Me to Life- Evanescence

White Horse – Talyor Swift

Kagome huff as she storms through the forest trying to put as much distance as she could between her and the baka, tears where welling up in her eyes as she thought about their last fight.

_Flashback_

_Kagome was setting up camp and cooking some fish over the fire while everyone else where settling in for the night. Miroku and Sango where leaning against a tree talking about her village and how would they rebuild it after Naraku was defeated. Shippo was next to the fire coloring in his coloring book that Kagome got him the last time she visited her family._

_Kagome sighed as she looked towards the tree where a certain half-breed should be sitting. But no he wasn't there. As soon as they starting setting up camp he left. Kagome was starting to wonder if he smelt something that could cause them harm._

_Kagome heard a loud snap of a tree branch, everyone quickly look towards the was walking towards them trying to fixes his closes. Kagome hears a loud sniffing sound and she look towards Shippo. He was smelling the air and then he quickly covered his noise, and gaged. _

_Miroku was the first one to break the silence, "Where have you been my dear friend. We were about to send out a search party for you."_

_Inuyasha just looked away and watch soul stealer fly across the sky. Everyone seems to come to the same conclusion of where he was and what he was doing. Kagome jump up and put her hands one her hips, "Really Inuyasha, she Naraku whore, she just trying to get close to you and all the information you give her goes back to Naraku. How can you be so stupid." She was huffing and puffing after her speech._

_Kagome had long ago got over her feeling for Inuyasha. She was mad because of his stupidity and how it once again gotten them into trouble. _

_Inuyasha in a blink of an eye was in front of her and said in the most deep and animal like voice, "Don't you ever call her that again. You just mad that you'll never be as good as the real Kikyou. And you'll always a fake, a fraud compared to her."_

_After his speech you could a loud crack sound as Kagome's hand made contact with Inuyasha face. He looked towards the ground realizing what he said in the heat of the moments. He looked back at Kagome to see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes._

_She quickly turns her back and walk out of camp._

_End of Flashback_

This is how she got lost in the woods. Her heart was broken for the last time. She just wanted to scream, she was too distracted by her own feels to feel an evil aura surrounding her.

An evil laugh brought her out of her inner thoughts. She quickly spins in circles trying to found the body to go with the voice. Her teary eyes land on the one and only Naraku. He had and sly grin on his face. "So my sweet Kagome, what has he done this time."

Kagome reaches for her bow and arrow but relies she left it back at camp. Naraku see this and walk towards her. He circles her and slowly pulls out a little cloth pouch from his sleeve. "What do you want Naraku." Kagome said with as much venom in her innocence voice she could.

Naraku just chuckle as he open the pouch and empties it into his hand, it and a deep purple powder. He got close enough for Kagome to feel his breath on her skin. "Do you know what this is?" he ask and he blows it in her face.

Kagome take deep breath as the dust settles on her. Her body starts to heat up and she could feel her mind go fuzzy. Naraku just laughs as she falls forward. "This is called mating lust. It makes the person so hot to the point where there body will burn out. They only way to cure this is the touch of a mate. The thing is your mate is Sesshomaru and he hates humans."

Kagome could hear his laughter as her world goes dark. Her last thought was _I will certainly die._


	3. Chapter 2-Reaction

Chapter 2 – Reaction

Playlist

Alice – AvrilLavigne

E.T. – Katy Perry

In the Dark – Dev

Inuyasha was running though the forest following Kagome sent. He could not believe he said that to her. Inuyasha did not mean anything he said, it just came out. As he sniff the air once again he, growls. He catches the scent of Naraku. He quickly rushes towards the scent. As he gets closer, he sees something that disturbed him.

Kagome is on the ground panting trying to claw off her clothes. As he got closer, he smells her need. Inuyasha eye tint pink.

"Inuyasha!" He hears and shakes his head clear. He looks over his shoulder to see Miroku and Sango riding the firer cat towards him. He sees Sango's face as she spots Kagome on the ground pant and clothes tattered.

"What happen!" she screams as she jumps off the firer cat before it touches the ground. She rushes to Kagome as Miroku reaches Inuyasha's side. They both look on as Sango try to tend to Kagome. Every time she touched her, she would scream out in pain.

As her arousal gets stronger, Inuyasha's inner beast was clawing to get out. He quickly turns around and starts heading to the forest.

"Where are you going? We have to help Kagome!" Sango yells as she attempts to hold to overheat miko. Miroku stands in between them looking at Kagome to Inuyasha. Then looks at Inuyasha with worried eyes.

Inuyasha kept looking towards the forest and speaks, "Naraku was here, he did something to Kagome, and I am going to get help. Whatever he did caused Kagome to be in an extreme state of arousal and I am not strong enough to hold back my inner beast." With that said, he runs into the forest.

Sango looks down at Kagome. Her shirt was almost completely gone, her nails where bloody and ragged from clawing her clothes and skins. She was panting hard and moaning, Kagome hair as tangle and wet from all her sweat. Sango was holding her hands to her side to stop her from clawing herself, Kagome wrist where raw from trying to get out of Sango's grip.

Miroku comes and sits by Sango and looks down at the poor miko. "Who is he going to get?" Sango ask not looking up from Kagome.

"Sesshomaru." Miroku plainly stated.

"What!" Sango screeched, her head snapped up looking at the monk. "Is he crazy? Why would he help us? Her?"

"Because dearest Sango, "Miroku tells Sango in a gentle voice not looking at her, "Kagome is Sesshomaru mate."

"Have you lost your mind?" she yells.

"Have you not notice that Sesshomaru have been around more often?" Miroku snapped, "How he always there to save Kagome? How he talk to her as an equal?" Sango looks at Miroku in shock. "As soon a demon meats his mate, he feel will feel love and lust for his mate. They are able to evoke feels of love and lust in them to make them theirs. Sesshomaru is noble and he would not push that on the female like most demons."

Sango is shocked. "How do you know all of this about Sesshomaru?"

Miroku slowly stands up to his total height, and said in a proud firm voice "My family have been servant for Sesshomaru family for many generations."

Sango just looks at him and then returns to look at Kagome, "So what now?"

Miroku sigh and sits down next to Sango again. "Now we wait for Sesshomaru to give us orders." They sat together and looked over Kagome.

_Kagome mind_

_Everything is burning, have to get out of these clothes. I need something. What do I need? Must have it, him? Where is he? Who is he? Se_s_shomaru. Why do I need Sesshomaru? _


	4. Chapter 3- Confrontation

Chapter Three- Confrontations

Playlist

Never To Late- Three Days Grace

I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace

Going Under- Evanescence

As Inuyasha runs through the forest looking for his elder brother known are Sesshomaru. Many people do not know how Sesshomaru does not hate but just little respect for them. If you look through his eyes and his life you would understand.

As Inuyasha runs towards his brother's land he thinks about his relationship with his brother. He was not a complete idiot he know that if his brother really wanted him dead he would be. Inuyasha know all the fighting is a way to keep his promise to their father to train him.

Granted Inuyasha did not know of this until he heard Miroku giving an update of Kagome to Sesshomaru. At first Inuyasha had been beyond angry with the monk until he explained his relationship with the Western Lord. The monk's job was to ensure Kagome safety and help her adjust to the life in this era. Then he really lost it when Miroku said that they are mates. He thought it was just one of Sesshomaru's plane to get their father's sword.

After Inuyasha and the monks talk, he watch closely at Sesshomaru and Kagome interactions. Sesshomaru would always show up when Kagome really need saving. He did not harm her in any physical or mental ways that even Inuyasha had. Inuyasha has soon learn to except that fact and realize the honor of looking over the Lord's mate until claiming.

Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short at the sight of his elder brother. Sesshomaru were red, his moon ray colored hair floated around him with power. Inuyasha did not need to tell what happen to Kagome because he knew that he could feel it.

Inuyasha stop in his tracks and looked at the ground to show his submission to the Alpha of the pack. Inuyasha might hate his older brother but they were still family, pack. Inuyasha kept his eye to the forest floor until Sesshomaru past him and started running towards Kagome. Inuyasha ran behind the Alpha, he knew if he tried to run beside Sesshomaru that would be challenging him. Either of them did not have time to fight for the right of an Alpha.

As they reach the clearing which lay Kagome, Sango, and Miroku; Inuyasha could smell the blood and arousal. His eyes start to turn red but before they could complete change red he was slam into the nearest tree with Sesshomaru claws biting into his neck. A low growl escape the lips of Sesshomaru's lip mint to be a warning that spoke for its self. The warning told Inuyasha if he touch Sesshomaru's mate he was died.

With one finally squeeze of his neck Inuyasha was released. While he panted on the ground watching Sesshomaru walk over to an almost nude Kagome, who was screaming in pain. As Sesshomaru kneeled by Kagome he let a soft growl that was almost a purr mint to sooth one mate.

While Sesshomaru continued to purr he gentle wiped Kagome's hair out of her face. Kagome body responded to the contact be leaning into his hand. Her eyes slowly open to the purring the fire was going down some and she did not understand how or why but she did not care at this point. As her eyes opened she saw Sesshomaru leaning over her, his hair draped over her as if it was a shield like the knight in fairy tale used. Kagome looked in to Sesshomaru as and notice there was a hidden glow in his melted gold eyes. Looking closer and lifting by arching her back to get a better look. Then suddenly felt a claw hand on her naked side which cause her eyes to rule back into her head and moan in pleasure.


	5. Chapter 4 - Pleasure

Chapter Four- Pleasure

Playlist

Hot- Avril Lavigne

Sesshomaru could smell the arousal of his mate before he could see her. He could feel how feverish she was and knew what has happen. As he and his brother entered the clearing which lay is ill mate his beast fought to get out to protect his mate. The thing about dog demons is that they are over protective of what is theirs. Kagome was Sesshomaru even if she didn't know it yet.

As Sesshomaru entered the clearing Miroku and his mate Sango move away from Kagome. As soon as Sango hand moved away from Kagome body her hands went to her body to tar away what little close she had left. Sesshomaru could smell blood and knew who it was from.

Sesshomaru went to her body right away and while on the way he to the top of his outfit at place it over her. He gentle grabbed her wrist in on clawed hand and with the other pushed hair out of her soaked hair out of her face. Sesshomaru gentle purred to his mate to soothed her and help with the fever.

Kagome's body already start to react to Sesshomaru's touch. Her heart rate decreased and she slowly arched in to his touch. A quite moan slipped from Kagome's lips as pleasure coursed throw her body. All she wanted was more of this pleasure.

As Sesshomaru's and Kagome's eye locked everyone in the clearing could feel the tension.


End file.
